This invention relates to the art of kinetic sculpture and in particular to an improved sculpture of this type.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide the device of the character described in the form of an action display mechanism providing a simple, low cost and reliable mechanism that imparts a variety of swinging movements to various kinetic art or figure toys when they are mounted on or attached to the device. More particularly, the exemplary embodiment of the present invention includes a generally tubular motion imparting deive rotatably mounted on a base structure. The tubular device includes a substantially open, generally irregular top and is rotated by a motor mounted on the base structure about its major longitudinal axis. An object such as a figure toy or the like is releasably rotatably connected to the tubular device and upstands generally upwardly therefrom. The releasable connection includes a spring biased member which rotates with the tubular device through a predetermined arc of revolution from where it is returned to its initial position by a biasing spring. The biasing spring is mounted on the base in engagement with an offset arm extending generally radially from the rotational axis of the object to constantly urge the object in a direction of rotation opposite the rotation of the drive tube. The object may be in the form of a suitable figure toy such as a tennis player or golfer for making repeated swings of a tennis racquet or golf club, respectively. A cantilevered ball is positioned in the path of travel of the tennis racquet or golf club for repeated striking by the respective racquet or club as the drive tube continues to rotate.